Explorers of Aqua and Magma
by TickTackie
Summary: Maxie and Archie are transformed into Pokémon and warped to the world of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon... (I'm horrible at summarizing things and have no idea what exactly will hapen in this fanfic..)


**A/N:** I don't own Pokémon or anything related to it... I only own this fanfic (that will probably be kinda OOC), I guess... Anyway, have fun reading!

* * *

><p>Somewhere, in a world different and far away from our world, two creatures that we know as Pokémon were laying on the ground of a cave. The cave floor was sandy with some rocks. Luckily the two Pokémon didn't hit one of the rocks while fainting. The place where the two Pokémon were was almost fully surrounded by water.<br>One of the two, a Carvanha, moved one of the fins on his side. Slowly, the eyes of the Savage Pokémon opened. His vision was a bit blurry first, but a few blinks later, it was sharp again. He started to wonder why everything was so big, why he couldn't stand up and why couldn't turn his head. His gaze turned to the small pile of yellow and green fur that was laying not very far away from him. It took him some time to identify the Pokémon, but when he did, he felt anger boiling inside his body.  
>That Pokémon was a Numel, one of the favorite Pokémon of Team Magma. He tried to move towards the Numel, but whatever he tried, he couldn't move his body forwards (or backwards or sidewards). The anger faded as he decided to stop trying to reach the Numel and made place for some kind of curiosity. The Carvanha wondered how he had stranded in this cave and what a Numel did in a cave with a lot of water in it, as it was a Ground- and Fire-type Pokémon. The Carvanha let out a deep sigh, which was the first real sound he made since he woke up.<p>

* * *

><p>The Numel heard something and opened his eyes quickly. He looked around the "room" to find the thing that could have made that sound. His blurry vision didn't really help with this. His face didn't show any expression, but his eyes did. They were filled with fear. Almost everywhere he could see was water, so much water. The Pokémon made a disgusting face when the salty smell of the seawater reached his nose.<br>He turned his gaze away from the water and saw a dark blue, yellow and red blur, but turned his head away from it quickly to search for something even more important, his glasses. Where in Arceus' name were they? Without the glasses he could only see a huge blur of colored patches. Unlike the Carvanha, the Numel didn't notice how big everything was in comparison to what they were used to, but that was probably because his sight was currently a huge blurry mess.  
>"Yer awake, I see." Out of nowhere, the Carvanha said something, which made the Numel turn his head back to the colored blur he was looking at before he started to search his glasses. He recognized the voice, but the thing he was looking at didn't even look like the person whose voice it was. "Archie, is that you?" The Numel narrowed his eyes in an attempt to identify the colorful blur as his rival, but it was impossible. That blur couldn't be Archie! But that voice, it was clearly Archie's...<p>

* * *

><p>"What?!" Archie snapped. How did that stupid Pokémon know his name? He repeated the thing the Numel said a few times in his thoughts and noticed something familiar about the voice. Suddenly, he realized that it was a Numel that spoke to him, a Pokémon, not a human! "You are indeed Archie." The Numel mumbled to himself. Archie was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "How in Arceus' name are ya even able to talk? You're a Numel!" The Numel gave him a weird look. "That's new, calling me a Numel." The yellow Pokémon said.<br>A chill ran over the body of the Carvanha and suddenly he knew why the Numel's voice sounded so familiar. "Maxie..." He growled. "Maxie, you're a Numel. A NUMEL!" Archie's voice had changed, it wasn't a deep growl anymore, instead it was filled with a tone of disbelief. "Yeah, of course. And you're a Loudred." Maxie said with very sarcastic tone in his voice. Archie let out an annoyed sigh, the Numel-ified Magma leader just didn't want to believe the truth and probably thought the Aqua leader was trying to insult him.  
>Archie's skin suddenly felt very dry, so he tried to walk towards the water surrounding the patch of land they were stranded on. That was when he noticed he didn't have legs, he had something else instead, but what? He tried different ways of moving and came to the conclusion that it was the easiest solution to jump.<br>So he hopped towards the waterside while the Maxie-Numel gave him a strange look, even though the yellow Pokémon still couldn't see anything else than a blur. The "jumping" looked a bit weird, but Archie didn't care about that.  
>When he had reached the water, he couldn't help it to look at his reflection, which had been a horrible choice. The reflection he saw wasn't the usual reflection he saw in mirrors and things like that, it was the one of a Pokémon, one of his favorite Pokémon! Archie closed his eyes for a second or five and opened them again, but the Carvanha face in the water was still staring back at him. He opened his mouth and the Pokémon did exactly the same.<br>"Wha-" Archie stopped before he could even finish the first word of the sentence he was going to say and just stared at the Carvanha, who had done exactly the same. He made some silly faces at the water, the Pokémon in the reflection did the same.  
>So... For some reason he and Maxie were both turned into Pokémon and dropped into a cave that was filled with the salty smell of seawater. That last thing was something Archie enjoyed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yo Maxie, come here!" The blur that was supposed to be Archie started talking to him. "What is it, Archie?" He asked the blur. "Kinda hard to explain, just take a look at the water." Maxie sighed and walked to the waterside. Walking seemed to be harder than it was normally, so the Team Magma leader took each step carefully. He wasn't afraid of water, he just didn't like it. As he walked in the direction where the voice came from, the Archie-blur became less blurry and more.. Pokémon-like? But it was probably nothing more than just the effect of his blurry eyesight, he told himself.<br>When he had reached the waterside and tilted his head downwards to take a look, he saw nothing special. "There's nothing? Only water and mud and rocks or whatever." He said. Maxie wasn't that surprised by the fact that there was nothing to see in the water. He quickly did a few steps back because he was afraid that Archie would push him into the cold, salty water.  
>"Not in the water, you dumb Seedot." Archie said, he sounded a bit annoyed. "Look at the water again, but use it as a mirror or something like that this time." Slightly curious about what Archie meant, the Magma leader stepped towards the water again en looked at his reflection. His reflection was blurry because he wasn't wearing his glasses, but it was clearly not his own reflection. He stumbled a few steps backwards again. "What the-" Confused, he looked at the colorful blur that was supposed to be Archie. "Told ya!" Archie made a face that probably was supposed to be a grin. "You're a Numel. Just like I'm a Carvanha." Maxie stared at the blur, now that Archie had said that, he noticed that the blur looked somewhat like a Carvanha. "How did this happen?" The Numel mumbled while staring at his feet. "Where are Tabitha and Courtney? What are they going do now that I'm a Numel? How did I, the Great Maxie, transform into a Numel? And why am I here with that annoying Aqua leader?" He couldn't stop asking himself these questions. He had lost his usual calmness and was now panicking a bit over the fact that he was a Pokémon.<br>One thing he noticed about being a Numel was that his hearing had become much better than when he was a human. That, or the footsteps of Pokémon had suddenly become much louder than they were normally. Maxie heard the footsteps behind him and turned around, only to see more blurry shapes that were probably Pokémon. "A.. Archie?" Maxie stuttered, because that was what he always did when he felt uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>The Carvanha turned around when he heard the Numel say his name. He saw two not very friendly-looking Pokémon, a Kabuto and a Corsola, walking in the direction of his rival. He wasn't sure if he should help Maxie or just leave him with these Pokémon. "Maxie!" He yelled. "Use some kind of Ground-type attack!" The Numel gave him a slightly angry-looking glance. "You're not my trainer." Maxie said dryly. Archie wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words without insulting the Magma leader too much. Instead of saying something, he hopped forwards until he "stood" next to the Numel. "Don't ask me why I'm doing this." Archie mumbled. "Doing what?" The Numel asked. "This." The Carvanha said before he jumped forward and bit the Corsola. The Coral Pokémon shook him off, but didn't flee. Instead, she used Tackle on Archie, who still wasn't used to being a Pokémon and couldn't evade the attack.<br>He knew both him and Maxie didn't have type advantages against these two Pokémon and that one Water-type attack could knock out Maxie if it was powerful enough. "I could have handled that myself, you know!" Maxie spat at the Carvanha. "No, you can't do this on yer own. Ya know Numels don't stand a chance against Water-type Pokémon." Archie said. "That's why I'm helping you, just like when we still were on the same team, ya know."  
>Why was he doing this? He would never do this if they were still humans, so why would he do this now that they had been transformed into Pokémon? Maybe it was some kind of instinct that Pokémon have? To help other Pokémon when they were in danger.<br>Maxie attacked the Kabuto with Tackle, but it didn't seem very effective. Archie tried to bite the Corsola again, but missed. When the Corsola was about to use Bubble at Maxie, a loud voice sounded from behind the two enemy Pokémon. "YOOM-TAH!" Those were the only words that the voice spoke before a blinding white flash appeared.


End file.
